


【锤基】火中荆棘鸟

by FrostedRose



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedRose/pseuds/FrostedRose
Summary: 传说有种鸟儿一生都执着于寻找荆棘树。当它终于如愿以偿时，就把娇小的身体扎进一株最长、最尖的荆棘上，直到流光血液，以身殉歌。而你……你是我的荆棘，也是我的歌。身手矫捷学者锤×被困部落伪神基【双性】





	【锤基】火中荆棘鸟

　　索尔•奥丁森从一开始就觉得来坞莱峡谷进行科考不是什么好主意。  
　　这是片有名的禁区——四季都被厚厚的冰雪覆盖，整条科莱德山脉从航拍上看活像上帝无聊时做出的冰雕。而坞莱峡谷是整条山脉的最低点，拥有无数专家学家趋之若鹜的濒危动植物品种。  
　　但同时，这片地域也拥有着令人胆寒的传说。  
　　如同“法老的诅咒”一样，多年前曾经进入过坞莱峡谷的唯一一支科考小队，七人葬身在茫茫冰雪，侥幸逃脱的三位科学家也相继在五年内离奇死亡。  
　　包括索尔在内的所有同事都对这次科考持反对意见，然而boss信仰的上帝显然没有保佑这个鬼迷心窍的愚人。  
　　十五人的中型科考队，队员相继失散，最终只剩下了索尔。纵使他健壮得像北欧天神，但被一只稀有的冰霜坦利虎攻击之后，同样负伤累累，在一个巨大的榕树洞里屏息了半个小时才换来了那只成年虎的离开。  
　　索尔估算了一下自己身上的伤口，情况很不乐观。腹部的伤口长约7英寸，几乎贯穿半片腹肌，边缘的皮肤泛着一种类似冻伤的紫色，这让他难以准确评估失血量。  
　　户外应急装备早就丢在了之前的路途上，索尔粗暴地撕开衬衫，简略地缠了两圈，在确定周遭没有危险后从巨大的树洞里半跪着蹭了出来。  
　　天色已经彻底暗了下来，夜晚的坞莱峡谷几乎呵气成冰，索尔抬头想要靠星星来确认方向，随即低骂了一声。  
　　厚重的云层把天空遮得严严实实，半点星光都瞧不见。冷风呼啸着刮过他眼周的一小块皮肤上，如同被尖锐的匕首划过一样生疼，鬼哭似的回荡在他耳边。  
　　“该死的，这趟科考还能更倒霉点么？”  
　　而残酷的事实告诉他，能。  
　　  
　　没有人知道坞莱峡谷里还存在着一个生命力顽强的远古部落。  
　　当两个深蓝色皮肤，身材比他还要高大的原始人抓住索尔的时候，他一度以为是自己失血过多产生了幻觉——直到两个人说起了带着奇异口音的语言时，索尔才猛然清醒地意识到了自己究竟遇见了什么。  
　　老实说，如果不是自己的命正被这些不开化的野蛮人所掌控，他一定会为这个人类学奇迹而感到兴奋异常。  
　　两个人交谈了一会儿——使用的语言跟英语有些近似——索尔半蒙半猜地听出来他们要把自己带回部落，交给“神”发落。于是一米九的壮汉被轻松地架了起来，伤口的失血和原始人急于邀功般的快速前进让索尔意识模糊了好一阵。  
　　直到周遭温度忽然回暖到了68华氏度，暖意从四肢的末端灼烧到了大脑，索尔恢复了意识，半张着嘴看着眼前华丽得不正常的宫殿。  
　　这里应该是个地下的洞穴，可以保持宜居温度又不与外界的坞莱峡谷完全隔绝。尽头的中央有一个宝座，上面铺着蓝白相间的兽皮——根据索尔的记忆，那应该隶属于刚刚和他搏斗过的凶猛虎类。四边的墙壁上悬挂着不少兽牙和闪闪发光的晶体，王座边上还有个泥瓦做的罐子，里面插满了不知名的干花。  
　　两名原始人把他押进来以后，兵分两路地行动了起来。一个跑了出去像是要通知同类，另一个则跪着挪动到了王座后面的门前，高声叫嚷着什么。  
　　索尔想起了他们刚才所说的“神”。  
　　这间地下宫殿的布置是如此地兼顾原始风情与现代审美，这让他不禁怀疑那位主人或许是他的同类，一个现代的、文明的人。  
　　这让索尔燃起了一丝希望。  
　　跑出去的人很快带了不少蓝皮肤的同类进来，有男有女，瞧不出来年纪。而在前方叫着门的人声音更加急切了，用力磕了几个响头后，门终于缓缓打开。  
　　索尔捂着伤口，按捺不住好奇心地伸长了脖子去看，随即就是一阵欣喜。  
　　他赌对了。  
　　  
　　门里的人身形远比这些原住民要瘦小不少——似乎比索尔还要矮上一些，披了件墨绿色的长袍，穿着黑色的灯笼裤，袒露着线条流畅的胸膛与纤细的足部，踏在毛绒毯上向王座走来。  
　　“神”的头顶戴着荆棘做的王冠，半长的黑色卷发搭在白皙的肩头，手里拿着一根乌木做的权杖，居高临下地看着他们。部落里的人纷纷跪下来，高举着手臂念叨着索尔听不懂的话语。而一向聪明的学者却只顾着愣神，突兀地站在那里不动。  
　　这个被奉为“神”的男子有着过分俊美的五官，像是顶级画师倾尽心力所作的传世名画。狭长的墨绿色双眼正带着些异样的情绪落在他的身上，让索尔不自觉地打了个寒噤。  
　　就像丛林里伺机而动的毒蛇总有着漂亮的外表一样，这个“神”给索尔的感觉与那并无差别。  
　　跪在索尔附近的原始人开始推搡他，显然是觉得这个外来客冒犯了他们的“神”，而台上的男子却挥了挥手，亲自走了下来。  
　　王座距离索尔不过五六米远，可他就像是被美杜莎施了法的可怜人，什么动作都做不出来，眼睁睁地看着男子朝他靠近着。  
　　那人朝他微笑了一下——神秘又美艳——然后用乌木权杖重重地打在了索尔的膝盖上。  
　　索尔痛呼一声，脱力跪了下来。  
　　“神”赤足踩上了他的肩头，弯下腰说，“外乡人，你的眼神太放肆了。”  
　　他的话让索尔浑身一震。  
　　这个被原始部落奉为神的人，说着一口流利而优雅的英伦腔，这显然与他的猜测吻合。可没等他说话，男子转身用部落的语言吩咐了些什么，抓他来的人又把他架了起来，离开了这座宫殿。  
　　五分钟之后，索尔被关在了一座简易的牢里。杂草与潮湿难闻的气味和再度冷下来的气温让他不适地蜷缩了起来，靠在墙角用最后的精神祈祷着。  
　　他有种奇怪的预感。那个“神”一定会来找他。  
　　  
　　不知道过了多久，索尔被很不客气地扇了一巴掌，映入眼帘的白皙面庞让他傻乐了一声——他又赌对了。  
　　但低头看了看自己现在的处境，索尔马上就笑不出来了。自己的上衣在睡梦里被扒了个精光，裤子也只留了一层。而那个“神”正以一种暧昧的姿势跪在索尔的腰上，低头给他擦着草绿色的神秘药膏。  
　　考虑到自己的性向以及眼前人的俊美程度，索尔很担心自己的老二要在这个生死存亡的关头勇敢展现自我。  
　　那人抬眼扫了他一下，手上的动作瞬间加重，索尔丢人地大声嚷了出来。  
　　“现在清醒了？”  
　　“醒了醒了，”索尔咽了咽口水，“那个我叫索尔•奥丁森，是个倒霉的科学家，来坞莱峡谷科考的。你跟这个部落……”  
　　“这个部落叫约顿海姆，我叫洛基。”微凉的手拿着绷带绕过他的腰，手法娴熟专业，这让索尔的疑惑更重了些。  
　　洛基用手划过索尔的额头与鼻梁，最后戳了戳他的胸肌，冷笑了一声。  
　　“说起倒霉，我可比你倒霉多了。”  
　　  
　　在洛基的讲述里，索尔梳理出了一个比他还要悲惨的故事。  
　　洛基•劳菲森本来是一名优秀的医生，业余兴趣喜欢收集特殊的草药——某种意义上和索尔这个植物学家很有共同语言。  
　　半年前的一天，他在文献里读到一种神奇的草药，或许可以用来研发新药，赚一笔厚利，于是他孤身来到了坞莱峡谷。  
　　“一个人来？你难道没听过这片地方的传说吗？”  
　　洛基磨了磨牙，“先生，我是个无神论者，而且有很强的野外生存能力。我原以为这难不倒我的。”  
　　但是这片鬼地方显然没有放过这名自以为是的精英。总之，迷了路的他出于救死扶伤的本性，救了一个蓝皮肤的小男孩——他当时还天真地以为这是某种罕见的皮肤病症——然后小男孩开心地把他带回了部落。  
　　从那之后，这位能救人的医生就被部落奉为了神明，强留在了这里。  
　　一直到今天，索尔误打误撞被抓了回来，他才见到了部落之外的同类。  
　　  
　　索尔小心地靠坐起来，曲起腿看着洛基，“你用了半年就掌握了他们的那种语言？”  
　　洛基耸了耸肩，“我从小语言天赋就不错——你那是什么表情？”  
　　“咳咳，没什么。”索尔咳了两声掩盖住了自己脸上的怪异笑容。  
　　清醒点奥丁森，现在这个情景并不适合你对这个优秀的男人动感情！  
　　“那这半年里你没试过逃跑？”  
　　“当然试过，我跑过一回，”洛基的表情阴沉下来，“然后整个部落出动把我抓了回来，后来他们在我的食物里掺了一种草药。我辨别不出来那是什么，可能是个珍稀品种。那之后我的体能就越来越差，现在可能连一英里都跑不出去。”  
　　索尔的表情严肃了起来，伸手拍了拍洛基的肩膀，“别担心，现在开始我们搭档，肯定能想办法逃出去。”  
　　洛基意味深长地笑了笑，“不然你以为我为什么要来给你上药？对你一见钟情？”  
　　“呃……”索尔不好意思地捏了捏耳垂，这动作落在洛基眼里，让他的唇边的笑意更深了些。  
　　但索尔没看到的是，那笑意并未达眼底，那双眼眼里仍是冰冷与审视。  
　　“那么，你现在有计划么？”  
　　洛基正了正头上的王冠，“后天是部落里的一个节日，燃篝火进行狂欢。我会下令让他们带你出来，到时候我们汇合，你就知道我的计划了。”  
　　“那么，合作愉快，索尔•奥丁森先生。”

　　如果把洛基劳菲森厌恶的事情列个清单的话，“热闹”绝对可以排在第一位。  
　　他从前还是医生的时候，就是个精致的独身主义者，一年到头连父亲都见不到两面，活得像个大西洋中的孤岛。而被留在约顿海姆以后，他靠着自己的聪明才智把部落治得服服帖帖，同样没有人敢近他的身。  
　　但今晚不行。  
　　今晚的篝火狂欢夜，他必须要装出一副乐在其中的模样，让约顿海姆的人放下戒心。洛基揉了揉自己的脸，披上厚厚的毛皮，踏出了温暖的宫殿。  
　　约顿海姆的原始人已经大批地聚集在了宫殿外的小森林，五六堆大小不一的篝火映得天空都发着红。正中央最大的篝火直径足有五米多，却并没有点燃。十几个约顿海姆人手拉着手绕着它跳舞欢呼，神色无比兴奋。  
　　洛基的大衣忽然被人拽了拽，他低头一看，正是那个害他被强留下来的小男孩。小男孩忽闪着大眼睛，怯生生地朝他举起了一个竹筒，里面荡漾着一种琥珀色的液体，奶声奶气地给他介绍着这种“圣饮”。  
　　洛基看着蓝精灵似的可爱小孩，摇摇头把竹筒接过来喝了一口。小孩开心地拍起了手，蹦蹦跳跳地离开了。  
　　液体刚一入喉洛基就后悔了。“圣饮”的味道比他在酒吧里喝过的威士忌还要呛辣，烧得他嗓子生痛。等咽下去以后，又有一种草药独有的苦腥味泛上来，几欲让他作呕。  
　　洛基皱着眉把竹筒放到旁边，看着约顿海姆的人们喝水似的灌着这玩意，不由得一阵头皮发麻。他招手叫了个人来，吩咐了几句话，又拿出截绳子递给他。人高马大的男人点了点头，转身向关押着索尔的地方去了。  
　　不过几分钟，索尔就被绑着推了过来。约顿海姆人的欢呼声骤然又高了几度。两个人的视线在火光的映衬交汇了片刻，洛基给了他一个笑容。嘴角上翘的弧度狡黠非常，白皙的肤色在火光的映衬下看得索尔的心几乎漏跳了一拍。  
　　索尔回敬了一个微笑，灿烂地如同圣莫尼卡海滩上的阳光，也让洛基心生遗憾。  
　　他们相遇的时机太不对了。如果不是在坞莱峡谷，或许他和这个金发大个子还能有些暧昧发展——毕竟他的身材和脸蛋都是自己喜好的类型——然而跟自由比起来，他只能……  
　　洛基摇头，走上高台敲了敲权杖。欢呼的人群安静了下来，虔诚地开始聆听“神明”的训话。他说的是索尔听不懂的约顿海姆语，但他仍然为洛基低沉而磁性的嗓音而沉迷。  
　　唯一的问题是，索尔并不知晓洛基的计划到底是什么。那双造物主精心装饰过的眼睛流转过他的脸，带着几分索尔不理解的遗憾。  
　　洛基的话讲完了，约顿海姆人猛然爆发出了一阵欢呼，皮革做成的两面大鼓被重重擂响，而索尔被几个强壮的男子平着举起，向丛林的正中央走去。索尔的心提了起来，他有种不祥的预感。  
　　最大的那堆篝火烧得旺盛极了，索尔被放了下来，踉跄了几步才站稳。一个身形高大的约顿海姆女子拿着竹筒走上来，用力掐着他的下颌灌了两口下去，索尔痛苦地呛咳着，剩下的“圣饮”则全都洒在了他的身上。  
　　两个高大的男子架起索尔，把他绑在了那堆待燃篝火的中央，就近的约顿海姆人从其他的篝火里抽出了火把，欢呼着朝他逼近。  
　　索尔这下是真的慌了，他抬头看向高台上的洛基，不明白他为什么还不出声阻止。而狡猾的男子笑着冲他挥了挥手，用口型比了个“Farewell”，然后转身飞速地跑了——动作矫健地像头美洲豹，哪里像是什么被灌了药体力不支的样子？  
　　——该死的，被骗了。洛基根本没打算和他一起逃跑，他需要的不过是一个能转移注意力的幌子。看看约顿海姆人现在正围着他狂欢的样子，这刚好给了“神明”逃脱的时间不是么？  
　　索尔奥丁森狠狠咬着牙，开始挣动绑着自己双手的绳子。火舌已经无情地舔上了干柴，摧枯拉朽地烧了起来。约顿海姆人高举双臂冲天欢呼着，而倒霉的祭品正试图用粗粝的木柱表面快速磨着绳子，妄图自我拯救。  
　　气温在迅猛地火势下不断蹿高，豆大的汗珠砸在火堆里“嗤”的一声就变成了蒸汽。火势已经烧到了他的手腕，索尔焦急地加快了磨绳子的速度，忽然听到了惊呼声的响起，约顿海姆人躁动了起来——西边的三堆篝火烧得过旺，火势开始失控了。  
　　这片深藏在地下的神秘丛林跟坞莱峡谷的整体地貌不同，生长着干燥易燃的高大灌木。火势一旦脱离控制，很快就演变成了一场大型的火灾。  
　　沾上了火星的麻绳瞬间化为灰烬，索尔的四肢恢复了自由，连滚带爬地从篝火堆里跳了出来。半长的金发和身上的皮毛发出烧焦的糊味，手腕处有一小片烧伤，看起来狼狈，其实伤势都不算重。  
　　他迅疾地滚到火势之外，看着眼前为了救火而忙成一团乱麻的约顿海姆人，不禁思考这才是计策——涂了易燃涂层的麻绳和这场拖延了他们的大型火灾，既保证了洛基的顺利逃跑又给了自己一条生路。  
　　洛基简直就像希腊神话里的潘多拉，明明为他带来了灾难，却又在最后怜悯似的扔下了微末的希望，让他对这个人爱恨交加，无法放下。  
　　索尔辨认了下路线，咬着牙向洛基逃跑的位置追了过去——他不甘心，他一定要问个明白。  
　　洛基的逃跑并不像他想象中的从容。  
　　他确实欺骗了索尔。谎言总是真假参半才显得更真实，关于“被下毒”的部分的确是洛基杜撰出来妄图博得男人同情的假话。  
　　可自从他鬼迷心窍地喝了一口竹筒里的液体之后，他撒的谎仿佛成了真。修长的腿软绵绵的，肺部火辣辣地烧着，气力快要用尽，再也支撑不住他的飞速奔跑。  
　　更要命的是，腿间那个多余的丑陋器官开始作怪了。奇特的麻痒顺着腿心抓裹住了心脏，加速吞噬着洛基的精神与力量。他抬头看着前方一棵覆盖着雪的安德亚巨树——这种古老的树种经常会形成巨大的树洞——于是他加快了冲刺的脚步，向那树跑去。  
　　就在他距离容身之所不过几米的时候，树洞里走出来一个身形高大的雌性约顿海姆人。她的手里还握着狩猎用的长矛，诧异地看着他。洛基愣住了，他没有预想到还有约顿海姆人并没有参加狂欢。  
　　他咬牙从后腰摸出一把Taurus Curve。这把一时兴起被他带来坞莱峡谷的迷你枪里只有一颗子弹，这也是他始终没有使用过的原因。  
　　女人朝他挥着矛，叫嚷着“不能离开”一类的话，伸手想要拉他。洛基忍无可忍地掏出枪，忽然有个高大的身影从旁边蹿了出来，一把抱住了洛基往树洞里滚。  
　　那是刚刚追过来的索尔，可洛基在他扑上来的前一个瞬间就已经开了枪。感谢寒冷而带来的手抖，轨道的微小偏移并没有把索尔打个对穿，但子弹无情地擦伤了他的肩头，留下了一道灼伤的痕迹。  
　　约顿海姆人似乎被热兵器唬住了，她愣了会儿，横握着矛后退了几步，转身跑走了。  
　　树洞里抱在一起的两个人安静地等了十分钟，大气都不敢喘。洛基被强壮的索尔抱得严严实实，呼吸相对间有种异样的情愫蒸腾出来，洛基不自在地动了动腿。  
　　他的微小动作却引来了索尔的一声闷哼，洛基顿了顿，很不客气地扒开索尔的皮毛，封住了两个人藏身的洞穴，又将自己的大衣解下来盖住两个人，小心地揭开索尔的衬衫——肩头的擦伤不算太严重，但仍然见了血。  
　　落难的王子也是王子。洛基看着那双深邃如大海的眼眸，慌乱地低下了眼睫，嘴上还是不依不饶，“谁要你出来救我了？子弹再偏一点你就白从火海里逃生了。”  
　　索尔抓着洛基的手，“所以你承认这是计谋了？我还以为你真的打算牺牲我。”  
　　“倒也不能说我就没这个打算，”洛基拖长了音，“我只是给了你生的机会，你成功逃出来完全靠的是自己，不用谢。”  
　　索尔磨了磨牙，这个小骗子总是能轻易地挑起他的怒气。打又舍不得，说又说不过，憋屈得不行。  
　　小骗子偏了偏头，拢好的黑发垂下来几缕，微微泛红的耳根被索尔看在眼里。他的嘴角弯了弯还没说话，对方的质问先行而来。  
　　“你刚刚为什么救我？”  
　　索尔噎了噎，诚实地说，“老实说，我也不知道。她有武器，看起来又比你健壮……好好好我错了没有你健壮，反正是个很危急的时刻，所以我也没思考就冲上去了。倒是真没想到你有枪……”  
　　“……你真的是个学者？”  
　　“是啊，不像吗？”  
　　“我看你像个慈善家，”洛基白了他一眼，“我跟你才见过几面，说过一次话，你奋不顾身地来救我，慈善家可能都没有你这样的好心肠。”  
　　索尔摸了摸头，脸上沾着灰却笑得很开心，“大概只是因为……是你？”  
　　索尔奥丁森不擅长讲情话。  
　　但就是这么简单的一句话，让负有“银舌头”盛名的洛基接不上来话。  
　　他被这句话彻底地击败了。心跳加快，血液奔腾，胃里好像有一千只蝴蝶在飞，手心和额头都沁出了汗，视线乱瞟着不知道放在那里好。  
　　两人之间突如其来的沉默，让另一种难以言说的情愫生发了出来——从不敢相对的两双眼和不肯剖白的两颗心之间。密不透风地缠着洛基与索尔。  
　　索尔皱着眉咳嗽了两声，尴尬地动了动。  
　　洛基挑了挑眉，“让我猜猜，你也喝了约顿海姆的圣饮？”  
　　“非自愿的，那玩意里面到底是什么？”  
　　洛基摸了摸鼻梁，“对于原始部落来说，你觉得什么最重要？”  
　　“生存？”  
　　“不，是生育。”

　　索尔还没搞懂“生育”和“圣饮”到底有什么关系的时候，怀里的洛基已经搂着他的脖子吻了过来。他的唇有些冰凉，带着草药的余味，轻轻地贴在索尔的唇上。而索尔终于机灵了一次，他叩开了洛基的牙关，加深了这个吻。  
　　两个人吻得动情又投入，就像一对相恋了许久的恋人。洛基没有解释，索尔也没有问。这个吻发生得太自然也太让人沉醉，唇齿相依间仿佛整个树洞的气温都升高了似的。  
　　索尔的吻技生涩却霸道，而洛基也毫不示弱地反击着。最初的几秒温情之后，这个吻的情色意味越来越重，索尔的手摸上了洛基的窄腰，在敏感的腰侧轻轻揉捏着。而洛基的手滑过发达的胸肌和诱人的腹肌，准确地落在了索尔胯下鼓起的一大包上。  
　　银舌头在这个时候退出了索尔的口腔，洛基舔了舔水光盈盈的薄唇，眼神有些迷蒙地看着索尔，灵巧的双手几乎在瞬间解开了索尔的皮带，释放了挺立许久的野兽，随即放慢节奏地替他做起了手活。  
　　“嘿索尔，你知道吗，”洛基的声音比平时还要喑哑，让索尔的喉结不受控地滚了滚，“我骗了你不止那一件事。约顿海姆留下我不止是因为我能够救助他们，还因为我是个符合他们信仰的小怪物。”  
　　索尔低头去吮吻洛基天鹅般的脖颈，“嗯？什么？”  
　　洛基嗤笑了声，“我是造物主的一个失误，一个不应该出现在世界上的性别，彻彻底底的怪物。”  
　　他握着索尔的手向身下探去，停留在那个一直被他憎恶的多余器官上。索尔感受着那异常娇嫩与湿润的手感，将震惊藏在眼睛的深处，轻柔地在隐秘的花儿外围打着圈，另一只手摸上洛基的背，轻柔地拍着。  
　　“别这么说自己。你不是怪物，我觉得你很美。”  
　　洛基气息不匀地笑了出来——那个器官连他自己都极少触碰，索尔带着茧的手指光是触碰就让他敏感地瑟缩着，穴道深处的麻痒化成了黏稠的蜜液，打湿了索尔的指腹。  
　　洛基被他折磨得眼角发红，用空着的手去拽埋在他颈边的金发，“这时候嘴倒是甜了？磨蹭够了没，别把我当个娇柔的女孩儿——靠！三根手指太多了！”  
　　金发大个子怂了怂肩，坏笑着说，“我觉得你没问题的，洛基。”  
　　洛基很不客气地咬上了索尔的肩膀，试图用这种方式来克制自己想像个荡妇似的呻吟出声——而且特意避开了那道被他打出的擦伤，这让索尔的笑意更深，也让他的三根手指更加放肆地在柔软多汁的穴口里捣起乱来。  
　　那双总是带着算计的墨绿双眼现在被泪水淬得发亮，添加了奇怪草药的“圣饮”和索尔身上莫名的压迫感似乎唤醒了他心灵深处的奇怪情绪——他无法不臣服于索尔，就像他才是个神明，而自己心甘情愿成为他最虔诚的信徒。  
　　洛基愿意向他献上一切，不论是忠诚还是贞洁，就像他生来就亏欠这个金发天神一样。  
　　“洛基，你好暖……”索尔几乎被甬道里的美妙触感搅浑了头，他的动作逐渐从轻柔变得粗暴起来，他迫不及待地想进入他，占有他，让他从此只能被自己抱在怀里，压在身下。  
　　这世界上的任何人都没有资格从他身边夺走这个人。  
　　索尔的扩张很快就得到了回应，洛基脱口而出一声尖锐又甜美的惊呼，随即身子颤抖着，一小股暖流几乎打湿了男人的半个手掌。  
　　“我猜我找对地方了？”  
　　回应他的是一记很不客气的肘击，索尔低头笑了笑，随即拉过洛基把他压在身下，昂扬的老二顶在湿软的穴口上，试探性的用了点力气，顶开了那个过于紧窄的花口。  
　　洛基又开始发抖了。那根阴茎的尺寸跟这个本来不该出现的器官根本不适配，光是顶进一个头来就已经让他胀痛不已了，浑身无力地抓紧了索尔坚实的手臂。  
　　索尔也被夹得不好受，只好温声地说，“放松，我慢慢地，你别怕。”  
　　“嘶、说的轻巧。你没事长这么大干嘛！”洛基咬着牙，眼眶红得更厉害了，却还倔强地嘴硬着。索尔愣是看出了几分可爱，就像是一只坏脾气的猫正窝在他怀里搞破坏似的。  
　　为了惩罚这只不听话的猫，索尔猛地用力将自己全根没入，逼得洛基泄出一声变调的尖叫，脸上的酡红瞬间被煞白代替，眼睛无神地圆睁着，好像刚才索尔的动作直接让他灵魂出窍了似的，缓了好一会儿。  
　　“……靠，你也是个骗子，索尔•奥丁森。”  
　　“那算我们扯平。”索尔眯着眼睛感受着洛基体内的这片天堂，又像个掠夺者似的去吻洛基，就好像那唇间涂着蜜似的。他像哄骗小孩似的把洛基吻得晕头转向，身下却缓慢地动了起来。绿宝石似的双眼危险地眯了起来，狠狠咬了口索尔的唇角。  
　　索尔吃痛地哼了一声，擦了擦唇角。  
　　“洛基，这种时候激怒我并不是个好主意。”  
　　火热的阴茎迅猛地在花穴里抽插着，推挤着柔软而多汁的内壁，一直干到洛基从未思考过的深度。洛基彻底失去了自我似的，攀着索尔的脖颈，白皙而修长的两条腿架在他的腰际，湿着眼睛被强壮如天神的男人一下一下地侵犯着。  
　　两人的身体烧了起来，就像他们从没逃出那片火海一样。情欲和占有欲相伴而生，弥漫在他们之间。  
　　索尔喘息着，蓝色的眼里几乎燃起一团光。他痴迷地看着洛基，看着这个狡黠又让他摸不透的男人被他彻底征服，仿佛终于找到了点“拥有”的实感。  
　　窄小紧致的花穴被完全撑开，不带一丝褶皱地紧箍着索尔，他着迷似的揉捏着洛基的臀瓣——这人看上去瘦得像个名模，唯独臀部有些软肉，手感极好。  
　　索尔的动作越来越快，大开大合地抽插着，搅动着蜜液汩汩地流下来。  
　　“啊啊、嗯、慢……”洛基一句完整的话都说不出来，索尔的动作又深又重，把那些呻吟完全顶碎了。多到失控的快感逼得洛基丢盔卸甲，他忘了自己从前是个多么矜傲的人，忘了这是在可能害他丢了性命的诡异山谷，也忘了正在操干自己的索尔不过是个陌生人——他变成了自己曾经最不齿的荡妇，只靠花穴就能感受到无限快感、任由别人的摆布的情欲傀儡。  
　　这样极端的想法让洛基的身子更加敏感，而索尔刚好改变了角度撞到了花心上。洛基崩溃地哭喊起来，抽噎声与呻吟声夹杂在一起，听上去可怜极了。他的双手不停地抓挠着索尔的背，没被碰过一下的阴茎直挺挺地立在小腹上，兴奋地吐着清液。  
　　规律收缩着的温热内壁让索尔爽得头皮发麻，动作比刚才更重了几分。洛基的手拽着索尔的手臂，指节用力到泛白，腿和腰不受控制地痉挛着，胡乱地叫着索尔的名字。  
　　染上了情欲的喑哑声线听得索尔心头火起，良心发现似的抚上了洛基被冷落已久的阴茎。他的音调猛地拔高，两处致命快感的叠加几乎瞬间就把他逼到了悬崖边。  
　　“呜……我不行了啊啊、我、我……”他的声音哽在喉头，短促的呼吸了两下，射在了索尔的腹肌上。而同时，被操到烂红的花穴深处涌出了一大股热烫的蜜液，尽数浇在了索尔的龟头上。  
　　索尔低吼着射在了洛基的身体里，牢牢地抱着因为快感而微微抽搐着的洛基，放慢了自己的呼吸和他一起缓着神。  
　　好几分钟以后，洛基的意识开始逐渐回笼，狠狠地在索尔的脖颈处咬了一口，“还不拔出来？”  
　　索尔倒吸一口气，慢慢地把阴茎从洛基体内拔了出来。白浊顺着可怜的花穴黏黏糊糊地滴了下来，这让索尔不好意思地又去吻了吻洛基的唇。  
　　他的确做得太过了。即使是因为喝了加料的圣饮，他也不该这样粗鲁地去对待洛基——洛基像是被施过暴一样，吻痕遍布全身，大腿和臀部全是青紫的指痕，红肿的穴口微微翕动着，看得他不自觉地喉咙干渴。  
　　“你打住，”洛基没好气地白了他一眼，“荒郊野外的，留好体能走出坞莱峡谷再说吧，别浪费在这种无聊的性爱之上，还是命比较重要。”  
　　索尔看着又恢复了牙尖嘴利的洛基，头疼地耸了耸肩，“好吧好吧，那我们好好睡一觉。明天风雪停了以后，我们一定能走出去的，剩下的以后再说。”  
　　洛基哼了一声，翻过身背冲着他，“你凭什么断定我们有以后？想太多了。”  
　　索尔揽过他的腰，在他的后颈上又烙下了一长串的吻，“凭我爱你？我想我们会很合拍的，同样热爱探险和植物。而且——我知道你的秘密了。”  
　　怀里的人脊背一僵，半晌缓慢地放松下来。  
　　“……靠，我考虑考虑。”  
　　“那么晚安了，未来的洛基•奥丁森。”

END


End file.
